


【卡卡拉蒂】为弟弟迎来成年

by Ladybugszippers



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: M/M, 卡卡罗特没有被送到地球, 平行世界, 贝吉塔行星也没有被毁
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:14:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22729732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladybugszippers/pseuds/Ladybugszippers
Relationships: Raditz/Son Goku (Dragon Ball)
Kudos: 1





	【卡卡拉蒂】为弟弟迎来成年

拉蒂兹看着自己弟弟不免觉得有点头疼。  
这小子皮得很，招惹了老爹后还会笑嘻嘻地跑到他这里藏好，等巴达克左右找不到这小兔崽子消了气之后才又从自己的长头发后面钻出来。拉蒂兹也是无奈，只是被生气的巴达克扫一眼就已经心惊胆战，更何况拉蒂兹自己也算帮凶被发现了是要付连带责任的，奈何又忍不住护着他，好歹自己也是大哥。  
自卡卡罗特出生后，妈妈姬内就一直教育拉蒂兹作为长男要多爱护弟弟，那时候个子矮小的拉蒂兹像只小刺猬，不仅毛发乱糟糟的，性格也全是刺，嘴上心里一并嫌弃着这个看起来弱得要命的小东西。然而当姬内要他抱一抱卡卡罗特时，和父亲有着同样发型的小毛猴子躺在自己尚且稚嫩的臂弯里，小婴儿像是感觉到了哥哥般甜甜地笑了起来，毛茸茸的尾巴不自觉地和拉蒂兹的缠绕在一起，就在这一刻，拉蒂兹觉得自己好像觉醒了什么不得了的属性。  
随着年月的增长，卡卡罗特长得愈发像巴达克，然而性格方面又明显不同。  
拉蒂兹总是会在攻占星球结束领到报酬后和同年的达列斯一起买酒喝顺便吐槽几句，明明当初他这个做哥哥的被评为优秀的战士，谁知因为他时不时偷懒耍滑一直停留在幼时的水平，以至于被不少赛亚人同伴们耻笑为“胆小鬼拉蒂兹”。反观卡卡罗特呢，那小鬼刚出生时战斗力低下，巴达克嫌弃地要死，本来是要安排去攻占弱小的星球的，不过因为一些原因又留了下来和家人一起长大，现在战力飙升地异常恐怖。  
拉蒂兹心理十分不平衡，可是他自己又清楚，这样的结果全是自己太过傲慢咎由自取的，毕竟赛亚名族是天生的战士，没有哪个星球的人能够比他们还要强大，没有强敌拉蒂兹自然是怠慢了许多，何况在那巴小队与这群强力战士一起哪轮得到他出马。  
“你每次喝酒都说卡卡罗特，听你说这些酒都变得不好喝了。”达列斯锁紧眉头咋舌，手指捏着玻璃杯磕了几下桌面发出清晰的“笃笃”声。  
达列斯也是自身战斗力偏低的战士，他们俩臭味相投，都喜欢在战斗中使用诡计。  
“那我不说卡卡罗特要说谁？”拉蒂兹看着自己手里的酒杯已经见底，复又拿起酒瓶斟满，雪白的泡沫覆盖在晶莹剔透的酒液上。“卡卡罗特快要成年了，我正在想送他什么礼物。”  
“你还真喜欢你弟弟啊，你是弟控吗？”  
听了对方的提问拉蒂兹顿了顿，带着一丝疑惑挑眉看向达列斯：“我是弟控？”  
达列斯给了他一个“你自己体会”的眼神，随之把话题岔开：“跟你说件有趣的事吧，我发现了一种名为精神果实的果子，吃了之后会大幅增长战斗力，如何啊拉蒂兹？要不要跟我一起干？”  
“精神果？”拉蒂兹复又灌了杯酒，清凉的酒液顺着食道进入胃袋像是在灼烧般。  
达列斯知道他有兴趣，毕竟他们都是战斗力偏低下的战士，轻笑两声慢悠悠地说着：“你跟我，我们联手，靠吃精神果来强化自身，总有一天宇宙也会纳入我们的手中。”  
拉蒂兹突然大笑起来：“你这个计划不错啊，不过我还不至于要和你联手。”  
臭味相投，却又互相看不起对方。拉蒂兹自知自己行事手段卑鄙不是什么善茬，达列斯又更甚，活脱脱一个人渣。  
“我可是好意邀请你，看在我们是酒伴的份上。”  
“那真是谢了。”  
拉蒂兹付了酒钱先一步起身离开，夜晚的风微凉，酒劲上来了后脚步不由有些虚浮。时间过得真快啊，卡卡罗特还有几天就要成年了，明明他被抱在自己臂弯中仿佛还是前天，和自己一起被老爹教训也恍若昨日。卡卡罗特自然是被收编入下级战士小队中，随着征战星球数量增多实力大涨，听说卡卡罗特在执行任务的过程中数次濒死，经过治疗后战斗力成倍提升，还真有他的。  
只是他这个弟弟特别天真，丝毫没有赛亚人的残忍血性。听闻贝吉塔王子的弟弟塔布尔也是个性格善良温柔的赛亚人，莫非卡卡罗特也是这样？  
回到家的拉蒂兹只看到了弟弟，那样子完全就是小一号的巴达克：“老爹和妈妈呢？”  
“爸爸前几天就去行星伽马了还没回来，妈妈也出去采购食物了可能要晚些回来。”卡卡罗特见到亲人盘在腰间的尾巴松开轻轻摇了摇。  
拉蒂兹挑了挑眉：“都这么晚了还去采购？”说着脱下身上的战斗服全身上下只有一条黑色底裤从弟弟面前走过。“我去洗澡。”  
卡卡罗特看到拉蒂兹脱掉战斗服露出赛亚人天生的具有肌肉底子的身材时不由吞咽了几口口水，出口的语调也略微有些像是在撒娇：“哥哥，你进浴室再脱啊，还有，酒气好臭……”说着卡卡罗特捏起了鼻子。  
“反正就我们两个，我喝酒消遣一下你还有意见了？”拉蒂兹褪下左手臂膀上的红色臂环，卡卡罗特就这么坐在原处，眼睛却紧紧地盯着对方的细微动作。  
“哥哥……”  
“嗯？”  
“哥哥，那是爸爸送的？”卡卡罗特指了指拉蒂兹拿在手中的臂环。  
视线扫了一眼：“啊……老爹在我成年的时候送我的，不是早就跟你说过嘛。”话音刚落拉蒂兹想起来卡卡罗特也快要成年了。“卡卡罗特。”  
少年抬起稍显稚气的脸庞面带疑惑。  
“你想要什么礼物？”  
卡卡罗特脸上带着些欣喜：“哥哥也要送我吗？”  
“当然的吧，毕竟是成人礼。”拉蒂兹刚说走进浴室就看到弟弟走过来。  
“那我可以要求哥哥送我什么礼物吗？”  
“可以啊。”这小子该不会是要自己陪他一起战斗一整天吧？别开玩笑了，卡卡罗特现在的战斗力早就远超自己了，尽管善良，可是拉蒂兹很清楚，他的弟弟在战斗时眼睛里燃烧着火光，那是赛亚人天生对于战斗对于强敌的渴望与追求，自己现在的水平只会扫了他的兴。思及此拉蒂兹脑子里竟然一闪而过达列斯提到的精神果实。  
只见卡卡罗特带着刚刚踏入成年人世界的少年特有的羞赧与不好意思，像是下了决心般说出口：“我想和哥哥sex。”  
拉蒂兹有点懵，他是不是喝醉了听错了？其实卡卡罗特说的是对战吧，只能是对战了。  
“和我对战？我现在的战斗力恐怕不行吧？”  
说出口一次后卡卡罗特便愈发笃定起来：“是sex！我想跟哥哥sex！”  
“卡卡罗特，我说了，我战斗力现在比你还低。”绝对是听错了，拉蒂兹自我催眠着。  
少年有些着急了，撇了撇嘴猛地拽过哥哥的手腕踮起脚尖。  
拉蒂兹的身高是一家四口最高的，卡卡罗特目前还在生长期还不算太高，不过也到哥哥的肩膀，接吻的话还是有些不方便的。  
唇舌分开后卡卡罗特继续用力握紧哥哥的手腕：“哥哥，这下你总该明白了吧？”  
拉蒂兹看着少年那纯真无暇颇为认真的眼神开始头疼。  
“卡卡罗特……”  
“嗯。”  
“我们……是兄弟……”  
“我知道，但是我想和哥哥sex。”  
他这个弟弟是傻的吗？拉蒂兹太阳穴一跳一跳地疼，抬手揉了揉眉心想要缓解一下，明明是兄弟，然而拉蒂兹也不是不懂卡卡罗特看向自己时眼神中的那一层意味，那绝对不是弟弟看向大哥的眼神，只是拉蒂兹一直刻意忽视……现如今卡卡罗特摊牌倒让他一时不知所措。  
“哥哥，”少年双手缓缓地在拉蒂兹体表游移。“今晚刚刚好，爸爸和妈妈都不在。”  
“你想……怎样？”恍惚间眼前少年的脸再次贴近，柔软温热的嘴唇相贴将他的话悉数堵了回去。  
拉蒂兹下意识抬手推搡着卡卡罗特的肩膀却怎么也推不开，这小子什么时候力气这么大了？卡卡罗特的唇舌鲁莽粗暴，不得章法地在哥哥的口腔中搅动，赛亚人引以为傲的尾巴此刻正甩来甩去昭示着主人的好心情。任由少年在自己口中乱来一通，此时猛地从尾椎传来一阵过电般的酥麻，身体顿时无力后背贴着墙壁滑了下去。  
“哥哥一直不肯锻炼的尾巴是弱点。”卡卡罗特用力捏紧拉蒂兹那根尾巴，后者身子颤得厉害，呼吸愈发急促胸膛也剧烈地起伏着。弟弟低下头将哥哥的尾尖含在嘴里吮咬，这么一番谈不上技巧的撩拨却也让拉蒂兹下身起了反应。他看着面前的少年，白皙的皮肤浮现丝隐隐约约的绯红，清亮的眼眸耽溺于情欲之中，可卡卡罗特依旧那么纯洁无瑕，即将迎来成人时刻的少年凭借着欲望的本能与自己的亲哥哥，身躯、尾巴，连同呼出的灼热气息都纠缠在一起。  
拉蒂兹无声地妥协了，他用带着薄茧的手掌抚摸着弟弟这张脸权当做鼓励。卡卡罗特进入时发出声舒服的喟叹，初尝禁果的少年品味到了与至亲欢愉的快感。“哥哥……”终究还是个被宠爱的孩子，卡卡罗特的声音软软糯糯的像是在撒娇，低下头埋在拉蒂兹结实的胸膛。“哥哥身上的酒味好臭……”  
“你还敢嫌弃我，臭小子……”拉蒂兹这个姿势明显有些不好受，考虑到是弟弟的初次才努力配合着动腰，没想到这小子还嫌弃这嫌弃那的，没好气地揍了他一拳，不过这一下对于卡卡罗特来说也是不痛不痒。  
“没有，我喜欢哥哥。”卡卡罗特嘿嘿一笑覆上哥哥的双唇舔咬。  
扯断晶亮的银丝，拉蒂兹双手捧着弟弟的脸仔细地盯着，后者略微有些疑惑歪了歪头。这张脸真像老爹啊，简直是一个模子里刻出来的，这是他的弟弟卡卡罗特，是曾经被他万分嫌弃却又一次次让他大吃一惊的卡卡罗特，到底是从何时起卡卡罗特的战斗力就已经超越他了呢？拉蒂兹早就已经忘记了，甚至至今都觉得颇为不真实。强大的战斗民族是以战斗力的强弱来掌握话语权的，虽然不知为何巴达克实力强劲却始终是下级战士。  
看着拉蒂兹突然笑起来卡卡罗特更疑惑了：“哥哥……？”  
“没什么，卡卡罗特。”拉蒂兹紧紧地搂抱住自己弟弟。“继续，就这样让哥哥来教你如何成为一个真正的成年人。”  
脑子一片空白之前，拉蒂兹想到了达列斯，想到了那巴小队，想到了难得一遇的天才贝吉塔王子。  
超越他们吧，卡卡罗特，为了你自己，也为了你的大哥我。

fin.


End file.
